


wait, i can FLY?!

by screechingloudly



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Flying, For a Friend, Gen, Lowercase, Non-Canonical, originally written in discord, this was for my friend who is rlly into ahit, yeah its their character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechingloudly/pseuds/screechingloudly
Summary: strolling through the forest, and find someone youve never seenwhat do you, a young subconite do? well go talk to them of course!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	wait, i can FLY?!

**Author's Note:**

> just a small oneshot of my friends oc, it was actually rlly fun to make--  
> and now i **fear**

glider was striding around the forest. it was one of the moments they didn't have knit right by their side, as they were out collecting things for a project a subconite asked them for, and they're not one to dissapoint! glider kept skipping, getting distracted by small things like bugs, or leaves falling, they loved seeing everything, even if theyve only been subjected to it for years. but something was, off? something different?

from the corner of their eye, they saw a blue flash of something. they instantly turned around, terrified. "hellooo?" glider called out. no response. they tried to remember what knit told them about seeing strange things. but at the same time, their curiosity got to them faster. they turned around, and saw some.. moon creature? their back was facing them, so they could only assume from looks alone. glider slowly walked up to the creature, and tapped their tail lightly. "hello? who are you..?" 

as the moon man turned around, glider held out their arms, trying (emphasis on trying) to seem intimidating. "oh? i didnt expect to be seen so slowly," the man said. "hello there! my name is moonjumper, how may i assist?" glider slowly put their arms down, but kept a high guard. moonjumper? they swear theyve heard that name from snatcher once. 

"why.... why are you here?" glider asked. "im just here to visit an old friend! that is all."  
"old friend?" glider said quietly, "do you mean the snatcher, they're the only one who's.... there." glider paused, as they didnt know how to describe snatcher, but knew he was the only one old enough to talk to newcomers, as he worded it. "oh? do you know him, thats the exact man! i love talking to him, well, over his contracts he keeps trying to give me." moonjumper said, a tone of annoyance in their final words. 

glider jumped at the name. "ooh! ooh! i know where they are!! i just saw him!" glider starts waving their arms around in excitement. thats when moonjumper actually looks at their arms. "oh? whats that on your sleeves?" glider stops for a second to look at their arms. "theyre my wings! ive always thought i was a cool dragon in a past life!! i mustve been so cool back then, fire breathing, big and tall, flying!!! i love dragons!!!" moonjumper slightly perks up at the last word. flying. the kid does seem to flap alot. thats when he got an idea.

he starts, "that sounds very interesting, and ill tell you what." glider soon fixates their attention on him. "you said you know where the snatcher is yes?" he asks. "yes-yes i do! hes-" glider is cut off when moonjumper says, "youll show me where he is, and ill give you something back, and unlike him, no contracts or deals required!" moonjumper says in a slight funfair tone. 

glider gets confused, "what do you mean? because i wont take any dangerous things!! knit always adivses against it!!" they stomp their foot, trying once again to look menacing. (emphasis on Tryinggg) moonjumper chuckles a bit, before crouching to glider's level. "oh nonono, its nothing of the sort." then out of glider's view, they hover their hand over glider's back, materializing strings over their body. and as moonjumper straightens up, glider soon finds themselves off the ground.

"HUH?! how did you--!" glider is in compete awe, if this is the gift, this is the best gift theyve ever gotten, little trinkets discarded! "do you enjoy it?" moonjumper asks. "enjoy it?! i LOVE IT!!! this is so cool! ive never flown before!! even if i climb the tallest tree!!!" glider says as they swing their arms and legs excitedly. "thank you thank you thank you!!!" moonjumper nods in response. "now, before we get sidetracked, where is snatcher?" glider then starts explaining the way as they keep pretend flying, while moonjumper looks in amusement.


End file.
